<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Family I Have by WittyVitale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446264">The Only Family I Have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale'>WittyVitale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Children Dying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tragedy, sadfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor tells Sypha that he doesn't want her fighting night creatures now that she's pregnant. Sypha suspects that something else is troubling Trevor and encourages him to open up. This leads to a vulnerable Trevor who finally starts to process his childhood trauma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only Family I Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The midwife left and Trevor and Sypha were once again alone in the Belmont home. Sypha was grinning ear to ear.</p>
<p>“4 months along and our little one is healthy.” Sypha said with a smile, sitting on the couch and putting her feet up. Trevor sat next to her and placed a gentle hand on her stomach.</p>
<p>“Yup. Nice to get some good news for a change.” Trevor said.</p>
<p>“But that eel monster is still in the lake a few miles from here, yes?” Sypha asked. “We should take care of that soon.”</p>
<p>“You mean <em>I </em>should take care of that soon.”</p>
<p>Sypha frowned. “Noooo, we’re a team, Belnades and Belmont, remember? We’ll go together, take down the eel, and put the villagers’ minds at rest.”</p>
<p>“Sypha, you’re pregnant.”</p>
<p>Sypha raised an eyebrow. “I am aware, Trevor, I was the one who told <em>you</em> that.”</p>
<p>Trevor found himself growing frustrated. “It’s not just your own life you have to worry about anymore, Sypha. You’re carrying our child. You can’t just keep going off fighting night creatures whenever you want to anymore.”</p>
<p>Sypha also found her frustration growing. “Trevor, I’m pregnant, not infirm. I can still fight just fine. And it’s not like this eel monster is Dracula, from what I’ve been told it’s a small creature that can easily be taken down. I don’t even have to get near it, I can use ice from a distance to skewer it and-“</p>
<p>“I said <em>no,</em> Sypha,” Trevor interrupted, tone becoming more aggressive than he intended. “I’m not letting you, who’s carrying our unborn child, near a monster that could potentially get you both killed.”</p>
<p>Sypha was about to argue back, but the look in Trevor’s eyes gave her pause. He didn’t look angry, even though that’s what his tone implied. He looked <em>scared</em>. Sypha saw genuine fear in Trevor’s eyes. This was the man who had helped take down Dracula and defeated all types of powerful night creatures, and even during those times, he never looked as scared as he did now. Sypha gently took Trevor’s face in her hands and turned his gaze towards hers.</p>
<p>“Trevor,” Sypha said gently, her facial features softening. “Tell me what’s wrong. This is about more than me fighting an eel monster, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Trevor felt his own expression soften and turned his gaze downwards. Sypha tilted his chin back up.</p>
<p>“Treffy, please. You’re supposed to share things with your wife when you’re upset. Please don’t shut me out.”</p>
<p>Trevor looked back at Sypha and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I… I used to have such a big family, y’know,” Trevor started. “My mum, my dad, grandparents, aunts, uncles, older and younger siblings. And we all lived right here.”</p>
<p>Trevor smiled wistfully before he continued. “I never told you about my siblings, did I? I was the third oldest of 6 kids. I had 2 older brothers, Gabriel and Joshua. And then I had 1 little brother and 2 little sisters; David, Elizabeth, and Lena. I roughhoused with Gabe and Josh all the time, but I never did with the younger ones. David was born a little sickly, so I was pretty gentle with him. And Lizzy and Lena were just babies, so I was more protective of them than anything else. Heh, Lizzy used to follow me around everywhere. Just me, none of the others. Honestly, it annoyed me; I was a 12-year-old boy, I wanted to be tough, give off the image of being a ‘manly man,’ and I couldn’t really do that with a little girl following me around.”</p>
<p>Trevor stopped suddenly. Sypha looked at him deeply, hanging onto his every word. She saw tears fall down Trevor’s cheeks and her heart just broke. This was the first time Trevor had ever cried in front of her. Trevor pushed the heel of his palm to his face.</p>
<p>“And now… God, I’d give anything to have Lizzy follow me around again,” Trevor choked out, continuing to cry. “Those bastards burned all of them. David, Lizzy, even Lena. Baby Lena, who wasn’t even a year old. I lost all of them and I couldn’t do anything about it. I couldn’t save any of them. Y’know, over the years I’ve constantly asked myself why I was the only one who survived. I wish it had been me instead of them. I’d gladly trade places with any of them so they could still be here today. I failed all of them.”</p>
<p>“Oh Trevor, no,” Sypha said softly, feeling tears brim in her own eyes. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Trevor’s neck, bringing his head into her chest. “Trevor, you couldn’t have done anything. You were so young, you couldn’t have known what was coming. You can’t blame yourself for something so horrific.”</p>
<p>“Christ, Sypha, I miss them so much. That was my family. Everything was taken away from me in a single night. I was alone for so long. But then I met you and…”</p>
<p>Sypha was starting to put the pieces together.</p>
<p>“I’m the closest thing you’ve had to a family since your home was burned down.” Sypha finished, running her hand though Trevor’s hair. “Oh Trevor.”</p>
<p>“Now you’re pregnant. And I’m starting to realize that I can lose both of you as easily as I lost the rest of my family. I don’t think I can go through that again, Sypha.”</p>
<p>Sypha continued to hold Trevor to her chest and let him cry. “It’s all right, just let it out. Just let it out.”</p>
<p>Sypha and Trevor stayed like this for a while, Sypha gently rocking Trevor while he cried in her chest. Finally, Trevor’s tears slowed down and he sat back up. Sypha still kept her hand on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Thank you for sharing this with me, Trevor,” Sypha began. “I wasn’t thinking, I’m so sorry. Of course you’d be worried for me after everything you’ve been through. You can take care of the eel monster without me, I’m fine sitting this one out.”</p>
<p>“No, don’t do that,” Trevor replied with a sniff. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. I should be the one apologizing to you. How are you supposed to know what I’m thinking if I don’t tell you? I know you could kill that eel monster in your sleep. I just… I just…”</p>
<p>“Wanted to protect me,” Sypha replied. She looked down at her stomach and rested her hand on it. “Wanted to protect us.”</p>
<p>Trevor nodded. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Sypha kissed Trevor on the cheek, which still tasted of salt from his tears. “I’m very lucky to have a husband like you. One who wants to protect me while also acknowledging my strengths. Most men can’t do the latter, you know?”</p>
<p>Sypha snuggled into Trevor’s chest and he wrapped a protective arm around her stomach.</p>
<p>“So how about a compromise?” Sypha asked. “Because you know I won’t be able to sit out of every monster fight for the next few months. How about we take care of the eel monster tomorrow? I’ll stay far away while you take the lead. And we’ll talk about any other night creature that shows up in the area. If I think they pose any risk to myself or the baby, I won’t go. But we’ll talk about all of these <em>together</em> ok? We’ll be a team, Belnades and Belmont, just as we always are. Deal?”</p>
<p>Trevor, for the first time since allowing himself to be vulnerable, smiled and kissed Sypha on the head. “Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trevor is so broken and in so much pain due to what he experienced as a child. I wanted to write about him starting the healing process. Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>